Fruity Parfait
Who is Fruity Parfait? Fruity Parfait is the IRL and RP girlfriend of Kirbynite. She can usually be found with Kirby in close proximity and will usually kiss him at the drop of a hat. Lore/History Background A long time ago (longer for her), Fruity was a normal human witch. However, she ended up giving up her humanity in exchange for great power and the inability to truly die. How and why? Well, she refuses to tell anyone, but apparently the process involved some sort of sacrifice and great evil. And she did it because she was desperate. Very desperate. Regardless, following this transformation, Fruity decided to use her new power to gallivant around different realms and different timelines (and different time zones, leading to her being over 3000 years old despite having a sibling who is very much still alive in the VRChat realm), usually as some sort of evil overlord or menace or whatever. Eventually she got bored of being evil and decided to come to the VRChat realm and try giving the whole “being a good guy” thing a try. Unfortunately, this led to her having to deal things such as feelings and being a good person that come with being a good guy. Fortunately, she has Kirbynite, a man she met in this realm and eventually fell in love with, to help her through these things called feelings. Powers and Abilities ''Magecraft'' Fruity got a general knowledge of most types of magic but her specialty is making spells that shoot fireballs and beams and create barriers and the like. She's decent at hexes, but everything else is more of a general knowledge. ''Alchemy'' Not an explicit alchemist, but she knows a little bit about potion making and the like ''Immortality'' Everytime Fruity get killed, her body disappears with some amount of feathers and magic circles would show up before poofing back into existence with similar visual fluff. ''Shapeshifting'' TBA Equipment Magic Umbrella It's a magic device that acts like a wand to focus magic for more specific/powerful spells. It changes shape according to who is holding it, kind of like the wand from Star Vs the Forces of Evil. So, for one person, it might be a broom, for another, a staff, etc. In character, a part of the reason why Fruity is having such a hard time getting it to actually do anything at the moment is because it's currently sort of half transformed since she is trying too hard to be like her mom (the "wand's" previous owner), so it's in a sort of... not completely transformed state. The shape (umbrella) is right, but the details are all wrong. Bag of Holding Located between her breast, for some reason, is a bag of holding where she keeps many of the items she has collected over the years. TBA Trivia * Fruity claims that all fat goes to her breasts. * She can be credited for making the Kirby Maid outfit. * Kirby wants dem fruityloops. * The thought of Cowboy Kirby sends her into a giggling fit and makes her VERY clingy to Kirby. * Fruity once, while teasing Kirby with two melon props, became self conscious about her own chest during this teasing. Gallery nitefamily.jpg|Fruity with her family members Category:Articles Still Underconstruction Category:Characters Category:Dragons Category:Species: Null